Shattered World Alliances
These are the alliance systems of Shattered World. Here, you can find out what alliance systems there are. The Liberty Pact '''Members: '''Restored States of America, Eastern Canada, Great Lakes, Quebec, New England, California, Cascadia, Sonora, Tuscany, Milan, Venice, Genoa, Piedmont, Catalonia, Galicia, England, Wales, Rome, Andalusia, Asturias-Basques, Castile, Portugal, Brittany, Normandy, Burgundy-Savoy, Occitania, Paris, Walloons, Flanders, Bosnia, Croatia, Slovenia, Czech Republic, Rhineland, North Germany, Democratic Syria, Bavaria, Silesia, Pomerania, Warsaw, West Ukraine, Oslo, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Netherlands, East Australia, Istanbul, Ankara, Central Japan, South Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, North Canada and Polynesia (57 Members) '''History: '''The Liberty Pact was founded on 19 January, 2015 as a successor to NATO, which was dissolved on January 19, 2011, during the height of the Great Collapse. It's founding members were the RSA, East Canada, England, Great Lakes, Istanbul, New England, Quebec, Paris, Central Japan, North Germany, Rhineland and Warsaw. More members eventually joined, most of them granting the alliance strategic locations to deploy soldiers, such as Polynesia near total control over the Pacific or the Baltic states proximity to the communist nations of Russia. However, the alliance is controversial, mostly in the American south and Israel. When Israel apply to become a member, they were rejected, citing that there mere existent is too controversial and could decrease relations. This has allowed the Alliance of the Republics to swoop and take Israel as their third and most recent member. However, the Liberty Pact is still a very powerful alliance, having some of the world's greatest cities such as London or New York and members that boast large industries, militaries and economies. Currently, the alliance is mostly focus on peacekeeping and keeping other alliances at bay. The Alliance of the Republics '''Members: '''The Confederate States of America, Texas and Israel (3 Members) '''History: '''Formally known as the Union of the South, they were renamed upon Israel joining the alliance. The alliance was first founded as a military alliance between Texas and the CSA, signed in Memphis, Tennessee on 3 February, 2015 in respond to the founding of the Liberty Pact. In 2017, Israel ask to become a Liberty Pact member. In order to avoid controversy, the Liberty Pact rejected membership. The CSA ask Israel if they would like to the join the Union of the South. Israel, surrounded by the recently founded the United Islamic Nations Alliance (UINA), accepted the deal. On 21 August, 2017, Israel joined the Union of the South, which was then renamed to the Alliance of the Republics. Despite these members, the Alliances of the Republics remain to only these three members and would likely have to go on a defensive war, with a mild chance being completely destroyed by the massive UINA. However, they are more likely to join the Liberty Pact in a global war, as UINA, the Worker's Alliance and the Latin American Association (LAA) all have bad relations with the members due to the members policies. The Worker's Alliance '''Members: '''Leningrad, Muscovy, Belarus, the Volga, Western Siberia, Manchuria, North China, South China, West Kazakhstan, North Vietnam and Laos (11 Members) '''History: '''Formed on June 2, 2015, the alliance is considered a second Warsaw Pact by many historians. All members but Belarus are communist governments, although most of their economies are capitalist. Just like Israel and the Pact of Liberty, North Korea was rejected membership due to controversy and their nuclear program. However, the Worker's Alliance will protect North Korea if they are attacked. The Worker's Alliance is one of the most powerful factions, owning all of the former Chinese military equipment and most of the Russian military equipment. Many members also have large manpower pools and many western countries are dependent on North and South Chinese exports, both of the countries being members. Meanwhile, many European countries are dependent on Russian fuel. They have been shown to be powerful enough to project influence in Latin America and Africa, and could get the LAA or UINA to join their side in a global war. Despite having much less members then the Liberty Pact, members of the Worker's Alliance have much bigger militaries then most Liberty Pact members and large amounts of international influence. The United Islamic Nations Alliance '''Members: '''Ogaden, North Nigeria, Darfur, East Sudan, Central Sudan, Somaliland, Somalia, East Algeria, West Algeria, Rif, Cyrenacia, Tripolitania-Fezzan, Morroco, Sinai, Nile, Outer Egypt, Western Sahara, Khuzestan, Baluchistan, Assad Syria, Iraq, Kurdistan, South Azerbaijan, Eastern Turkey, Northern Turkey, Palestine, Mecca-Medina, Central Arabia, East Arabia, Aden, Al Mahrah, West Pakistan (32 Members) '''History: '''The United Islamic Nations Alliance was founded on August 1, 2017 in response to Israel's request to join the Liberty Pact. Despite Israel never joining the Liberty Pact, UINA was kept to protect Islamic nations from Western or Socialist influence. Most of the members are majority-Sunni, except for a few Shia members. However, there are fears that the Alliance will break apart due to this. The alliance is known for supporting monarchies in order to strengthen their home governments and increase members. The alliance is also know for the ability to conduct oil blockades, as some consider UINA the successor to OPEC. Currently, UINA is occupied in fighting terrorist with help from the Liberty Pact, Alliance of the Republics and the Worker's Alliance. The Latin American Association '''Members: '''Work in Progress '''History: '''The LAA was founded as a military alliance in response to the Alliance of the Republic's, with Latin America nations fearing that they may be invaded by the Alliance of the Republic's. It may also been a response to Sonora joining the Liberty Pact, fearing that Western nations and companies would take over Latin America. However, the alliance has been found to been influenced by the Worker's Alliance. Currently, the LAA is working on cracking down on organized crimes and communist rebels, despite the Worker's Alliance protest.Category:Alliances Category:Shattered World